Vash the Stampede Vs. Beyond the Grave
After rewatching Gungrave and TRIGUN, I found myself writing this. If anyone wants to help, it would be very much appreciated! Vash the Stampede Vs. Beyond the Grave is a possible Death Battle featuring Vash the Stampede, the protagonist of the TRIGUN series, and Beyond the Grave, protagonist of the Gungrave series. Description It'll be raining bullets long before these two are done! Will the Humanoid Typhoon blow him off, or will the undead gunslinger bring the most wanted man on the planet to the grave?! Interlude Throughout the years, combat has constantly evolved. Among the first weapons man ever used was the spear. But it wouldn't be until the colonial era in which the greatest and most violent weapon was ever designed. That's right, the GUN! And these two guys are masters of handguns! Like Vash, the sixty billion double-dollar man! And Beyond the Grave, the undead gunslinger who single-handedly wiped out the corrupt Millennium Organization. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win…a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis Vash the Stampede In the far future, when humanity had suffered a calamity that rendered Earth inhabitable, they set out for the stars in search of a new human. After countless centuries, they found it. The planet designed and later came to be known by the first settlers as Gunsmoke. Which was like the cyberpunk neon space-version for the Wild West. Seriously, the whole planet was just one fricking dust ball that had a shit ton of people, either just trying to find a decent way to live and not get shot up, or was too busy terrorizing the local people. No wonder the first people who settled down didn't want anything to do with 'em. Indeed. Descendants of the original settlers chose to remain in the starships that floated in Gunsmoke's atmosphere, believing that it was better to live a peaceful, secluded life than risk getting involved in the violent world below. All except for one - the very first person to ever settle on Gunsmoke. The granddaddy of all future anime gunslingers. The one, the only, Vash the Stampede! ...damn, what an awesome coat. Screw Dante's jacket, I want that one! Vash may act like an idiot, but don't let that fool you. He is one of the best gunslingers on the entire planet, and he's arguably one of the most moral. He will not, under any circumstance, take a life. All thanks to Rem, who was the closest thing that Vash had to a mother. She believed that all life was precious, and that no one had a right to kill. As a result, even to this day, Vash has never killed a single person while living in Gunsmoke. He hasn't? But... *shows the scene of the City of July being destroyed by the Angel Arms* He destroyed that whole city, didn't he? Didn't he kill everyone in it? Or was there some kind of Deus ex Machina bullshit going on? Believe it or not, no one died, but we'll get to that later. Because of Vash's code, he never aims to kill someone, but that doesn't mean he won't try and shoot you. At least non-vitally. He's also quite physically resistant, not to mention possesses an incredible healing factor, but there's a reason for that. Yep! Turns out Vash, plus his brother Knives, are actually energy-looking things called Plants. It's not entirely sure what a "Plant" is, other than that they're a type of energy-based creature that can normally exist within a contained environment and serve as the power-source behind many of the facilities within Gunsmoke, as well as the starships the original settlers live on. Vash is simply one of the rare independent Plants that can survive outside of a container, and is well over a hundred years old. But, as with many anime protagonists, his life began with tragedy. Yep. Turns out that Plants were being used as part of experiments, and Knives diiidn't exactly take too kindly to that. They found pieces of another Plant in jars, and he pretty decided that humans were the worst and tried to kill 'em all by blowing up all the ships heading off to their new home. Rem stopped this from happening and even managed to save many lives in the process. And despite Vash knowing that it was Knives behind those deaths, plus the death of his mother figure, he never forgot what she imparted to him about all life being precious. And so it was that Vash, angry towards his brother but unable to understand what to do, traveled across Gunsmoke for the next hundred years. ...aaand then his brother wiped out a city, all to test out his brand new gun. Yeah, Vash reacted pretty much how'd you expect, but couldn't bring himself to kill the only family he had left. So he pretty much wondered the world, again! During that time, Vash came to become a master gunslinger and, at some point, lost his arm. While Plants do possess a regenerative factor, it takes a very long time to restore major damage, such as lost limbs, so the simple solution was to gain a prospthetic, which has a built-in machine gun to replace it. He also has combat knives planted in the soles of his boots, and despite it being the cause behind one of the greatest tragedies of his entire life, Vash kept the gun that Knives made for him - the AGL Arms .45 Long Colt. And goddamn, is it a beauty! Seriously, that has to be one of the best hand cannons I've seen in a looong time. That said, he probably should have thrown it away. Would have saved him a lot of trouble, not to mention he'd be having a smaller bounty. The Long Colt, as it turned out, is the catalyst needed to activate the Plant's most powerful, and most dangerous technique - the "third" gun in Vash's arsenal, the Angel Arms. The Angel Arms can take on any shape and can create devastating damage, but it's primary and most powerful form is in the shape of a large cannon, which can release a devastatingly powerful energy blast that can level entire cities. During his reunion with Knives, Vash was forced to activate the Angel Arms and blew off half of Knives' body, and obliterated the city of July. Which reminds me! How the hell is no one dead?! Seriously, the damned thing can make a crater in the fucking MOON! THE MOON WIZ! Well, one theory is that the Angel Arms' destructive force depends on the Plant using it. Since Vash has a "no kill" policy, the Angel Arms most likely didn't destroy any organic matter within the blast radius. That being said, just because it didn't kill them didn't mean that no one died in the aftermath. With everything gone, chaos, desperation and anarchy soon ran rampant, people killing each other to have a better chance at surviving. This incident, coupled with the chaos that followed shortly afterwards, had earned Vash the highest bounty in known history. It got to the point where the official government went from labeling him a criminal to a natural disaster. Vash also had it pretty rough. Turns out that every time he uses the damned thing, he loses a portion of his lifespan. And for some reason, Plants' hairs grow darker to show how much life they still have. The darker it is, the closer they are to dying. As a result, the Angel Arms is Vash's last resort. His physiology as a Plant gives him great durability, but he can still be injured like a normal person. That said, he also has an incredible reflex and can dodge bullets right in front of him, even when they're shot at point-blank range. Additionally, his gun skills are so great that, in one instance, a person only heard a single gunshot when Vash actually shot two rounds. And because of Vash's moral compass, so long as you're human, you'll survive being shot by him, and he has some seriously thick skin. He's only ever gotten actually angry to the point where he legit tried to kill someone only once, and the guy who was trying to kill him actually thought he was the freaking devil because of how goddamn scary he was! Vash is also a tactical thinker, as he put himself inside a vault - one of the most guarded and armored places save for a prison, and hid behind the door - the thickest part of the vault - to use it as a shield. His accuracy is incredible too, as he can not only shoot a gun out of a person's hand, but also shoot down projectiles and, one one occasion, destroy the strap that a mercenary hired to kill him used to keep two halves of a metal ball on his person while they were in mid-air. He may be a goofball, but he's the granddaddy of all gunslingers. And he's only got one thing on his mind: saving as many lives as he can. Vash: This land is made...of LOVE AND PEACE! Beyond the Grave In the grand city called Billion, there was a powerful organization known as Millenion syndicate. They were feared, but respected and dabbled in almost everything. Under the banner of Big Daddy and his elite inner circle, The Family, the organization ruled in the shadows, profiting from the rich while protecting those without power. And before he became the man who would bring it down before it would become corrupted, Brandon Heat was their best hitman. He grew up with his best buddy Harry in an orphanage in some rundown city before making friends with a rag-tag bunch of misfits, all hoping to one day leave the slums and lead a nice, awesome life. That is until Harry pissed off this one guy one too many times and got their whole crew killed. That had to suck. But it was a necessary step to send both men into the criminal underworld where Brandon and Harry would become inducted into Millenion by one of Big Daddy's top enforcers - Bear Walken. Initially, Brandon became a debt collector and handled small jobs while Harry got the better end of the stick until, through the love of his life, he met the third most important person in his life that Brandon swore he would never betray. To Maria, Brandon's longtime love interest, she was her new guardian after her uncle was killed - the king and generous Asagi. But in the criminal underworld, he was known by a better name. Big Daddy, the leader of Millenion. He took in Maria because he and her uncle were best pals, and if it weren't for this guy, Brandon would never have become the kickass gun-toting hitman he is today. Even when he first started his new gig, he preferred using twin pistols and could clear out rooms of mobsters before they even had a chance to fight back. ' He's also quite physically fit as well, easily able to hold his own in a fistfight or two. He's so strong, in fact, that he was able to withstand the kickback of a Wildley Magum Pistol, a gas-operated double-action/single-action handgun that fires rounds like the .475 Wildley Magum and the .45 Winchester Magum. '''And trust us, that is a ''lot of kick. Anywho, Brandon's also proficient with other types of guns, such as a sniper rifle. He's also got some crazy intuition, since he could shoot someone in their own hotel suite when his scrub told him that he hadn't come back to his room yet. Turns out the poor bastard was sitting in his room, nice and comfy, until Brandon took a headshot to his forehead. Didn't even see it coming! Brandon's skills became legendary, so much so in fact that, with Harry, who also quickly rose up through the ranks, were the youngest members of Millenion to join The Family and were even recognized as potential candidates to succeed Big Daddy himself. Unfortunately for Brandon, however, his best friend had never stopped yearning for the finer things in life and began to plot a coup in which he could take over Millenion. He even tried to get Brandon to join him, even telling him that if they killed Big Daddy, Maria, who Brandon distanced himself from because he believed she was too pure for him, would become his, as Big Daddy and Maria had gotten into a relationship. They even had a kid on the way! Brandon didn't take too kindly to that, but he couldn't bring himself to shoot his best friend. Harry, on the other hand, got butthurt when he realized that his bud was siding with Big Daddy and shot him until he was falling out from an elevator. After that, Harry took over Millenion and quickly turned the organization around, becoming more ruthless and started spreading around an addictive drug that started turning people into mutant monsters. Before long, he earned a new nickname. "Bloody Harry." Unknown to Harry, however, Brandon had actually anticipated this and asked an old acquantence by the name of Doctor T to turn him into a Deadman, also known as a Necrolyzer - a reanimated corpse with enhanced durability - in the event he couldn't stop Harry. After Big Daddy's death, Maria went into hiding and gave birth to her daughter, Mika Asagi, but Harry was dead set on erasing Big Daddy's legacy. By Brandon's own request, if Harry ever set his sights on Maria or her daughter, one of them would find Doctor T and give him a mysterious black briefcase. And when Harry sent his goons to kill Maria, Mika escaped and found Doctor T, giving him the strange briefcase. After that, Brandon woke up and was ready to kick some ass, complete with a brand new name for himself! One fitting for a man who was brought back from the dead. From that day forward, he was "Beyond the Grave." As a Deadman, Grave possesses superhuman durability, capable of withstanding hails of bullets and even taking head-on explosions from rockets. It takes a lot to bring him down, and his physical strength is enhanced to the point where he lugs around a metal coffin full of weapons as if they're nothing. And he's got some kickasss weaponry too! His coffin is the Death Hauler, a Gatling Gun, Missile Launcher and Rocket Launcher all wrapped together in a steel package, and can be used as a makeshift battering from and club, making it Grave's go-to solution for smashing things. But his most trusted choice of weaponry are his two large hand cannons, the twin handguns of the infamous Cerberus series! Oooooooh... Wiz. I think I'm in love! The Cerberus series, created by some sort of deranged but brilliant gunsmith, is a set of guns, each representing the three heads of the hellhound that guards the gateway into the Greek underworld. Grave wields the Left Head and Right Head, a pair of jet-black guns with white-and-red crosses that can fire hundreds of rounds per second. The guns themselves are perhaps one of the largest handguns ever crafted, with the barrels being over two feet long, whereas a normal pistol is being less than half a foot long. They also fire 15mm rounds, the same kinds of rounds fired by early aircraft cannons. And when he's in a pinch, he can always use his Demolition Shot - a super-charged powerful attack that's either him blowing shit up with missiles galore or showing off some serious kick-ass gun-fu, and even slowing down time to get the upper-hand! With these puppies, Grave's wiped out countless criminal scumbags and gangsters, and even single-handledly dismantled the Millenion Organization and killed his former best bud. But it wouldn't be the first time Grave would be called into action. Turns out the addictive drug that Harry introduced into Billion, known as "Seed", was actually derived from an alien lifeform that, when administered, transformed the human body into an Orgman that became part of a hive-mind. There are two types of Orgmen - the standard stereotypical ones who have a bat-like wing coming out from their necks while becoming giant pale monstrosities, and the other much stronger variant called the Superior, which are humans who are highly compatible with Seed and retain their individual sentience. Each time "Seed" resurfaced, Grave was waken up and helped Mika, even taking on other Deadmen, one of the most notable being Fangoram, the owner of the last gun in the Cerberus series - the Center Head. While Grave can take a hit, and then some, too much damage will hurt the big guy's chances. Plus, he's still a walking corpse, so he needs to get his blood changed every now and then. When he first met the owner of the Center Head, the poor guy got a freaking hole in his stomach because he couldn't withstand the power of the Center Head. Judging by the overall size and power of the Center Head, which appears to be either a rifle or just a slim-down cannon in the shape of a cross, and since the Left and Right Heads can fire 15mm. rounds, we believe that the Center Head can fire armor-piercing or perhaps even anti-tank rounds. Grave was caught unaware by the attack and crippled, requiring an earlier blood change than expected and even possibly about to die all over again, but forced himself to get back up by sheer force of will alone. Even when he's a walking corpse, Grave still sticks to his old code: Never betray. No matter the time and place, should anyone Grave cares for be in danger, he will rise up from his coffin to kick their ass. Dr. T: That name no longer belongs to him. He's called Grave. Call him "Beyond the Grave." Intermission Alright! The combatants are set! It's time to end this debate, once and for all! It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! FUCK YEAH! DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Poll Who do you think will win? Vash Grave Who are you rooting for? Vash Grave Trivia * This is the first Death Battle on this site to feature "Beyond the Grave." * This Death Battle was created in celebration for the announcement of "Gungrave G.O.R.E," the third entry in the series. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DemonsAnarchy